battletanxfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Mode (Global Assault)
Below is the complete storyline of BattleTanx: Global Assault, and all of the missions in its campaign. Prologue "Five years ago, a plague killed 99.9% of all women. The world tore itself apart fighting over the few survivors. Eventually nukes were used, and the Apocalypse was upon us." "My name is Griffin Spade, Battlelord. Maybe you've heard of me. After the Apocalypse, I led an army across the U.S. to rescue my wife, Madison. Now Madison and I rule the city of San Francisco. We have a baby boy, and we've tried to build a better society amidst the ruins." "But lately, I've been seeing an evil face in my dreams. I believe we're going to have to fight again." Mission 1: SF Airport San Francisco, California U.S.A. January 13, 2006 "Get ready to attack, warriors - but wait for my signal. I want to take one last look at the target." "Yes, this is the child I've been searching for! Both the mother and the father have the Edge. They must die, before they learn to use their powers. And their child will be mine!" "All units, attack! Begin your assault at the airport. Kill everyone in the city except for the little boy I've told you about." "You've defeated my raiders. But now I'll turn your army against you. Kill your own people or die yourself!" "Fear the power of the Edge!" Mission 2: SF Breakout Griffin "We made the right choice to leave, Madison. It was the only way to avoid fighting our own people! But how did that Queenlord hypnotize our warriors?" Madison "I don't understand it, but somehow, I could feel her take over their minds. We have to stop her somehow!" Mission 3: Truck Stop Madison "Griffin, I found some hidden papers. The Skull Riderz worked for the Queenlord who drove us out of San Francisco - Cassandra. It looks like she rules and empire. She has bases all over the U.S. and even in Europe!" Griffin "Is there anything we can do to stop her?" Madison "Well, the Skull Riderz were rounding up men and women for her and sending them by train to a fortress in Texas. They're doing genetic testing there, for something called 'The Edge'." Griffin "Sounds like those people could use our help. Next stop, Texas!" Mission 4: Texas Slave Fortress Mission 5: Drive In Griffin "So, according to the secret papers we captured, Cassandra's main American HQ is in Washington D.C.?" Madison "Check, we should be able to capture her computer data on the Edge. But Griffin, I'm worried about Brandon. Can't we put him in a safe place for this battle?" Griffin "We can use a fallout shelter - even a nuke wont penetrate it." Mission 6: DC Mall Mission 7: White House Cassandra "Brandon - can you feel the Edge within your mind? Good - now break open the door and come to me, child. Yes, you've done it!" Griffin "Cassandra's taken our son - she must have used the Edge!" Madison "Take my hand, Griffin. We need to use the Edge ourselves, or we'll never defeat Cassandra. Help me find the power we need to win!" Griffin "Don't shoot! Brandon's on that chopper!" Madison "Cassandra has to be heading to Europe. There's no place left for her in America." Griffin "We'll have to put together an amphibious force and cross the Atlantic." Madison "It's worth anything we have to do to get Brandon back." Griffin "I'll order some of our forces back West to liberate San Francisco while we're in Europe." Mission 8: Houses of Parliament Mission 9: Tower Bridge Mission 10: Tower of London Mission 11: Bistro Mission 12: Champs Elysees Mission 13: Eiffel Tower Madison "Look at these computer displays! Cassandra was the one that created the plague! But why?" Griffin "I think I understand. She must believe that the Edge is the future of humanity. Her virus brought out the latent Edge powers in women. And it eliminated any women who didn't have the Edge." Madison "Oh no! She must need Brandon for the next step in her plan! We need to take the scientists we rescued to Berlin, so they can examine Brandon once we find him." Mission 14: Brandenburg Gate Mission 15: Berlin War Zone Mission 16: Escape from Berlin Griffin "We've got Brandon back, but I'm worried about him." Madison "The scientists we've rescued should be able to figure out what Cassandra's done to him. But we've got to get him home first!" Griffin "Can we get away from here in one piece, with all these civilians to protect?" Secret Mission: Shore Patrol Mission 17: Assault on SF Cassandra "Attack warriors! I want that child. And if he can't be mine, he'll belong to no one!" Cassandra "Warriors, retreat - we can't win here. Brandon - obey me one last time! Burn bright! Burn the whole world, my son!" Madison "Come back to us, Brandon! We love you! Use the power of the Edge for life, not death!" Brandon "Mom? Dad? What-what did I do?" Griffin "It doesn't matter, son. The only thing that matters is that you heard us. Everything is alright now." Mission 18: Alcatraz Epilogue Griffin "We made it, Madison. I'm so proud of you and Brandon. I feel as if we're closer now than we were before our troubles." Madison "I feel the same way. And Brandon is becoming a remarkable child. Someday he'll help us create a world better than anything we had before the Apocalypse. One where the Edge is used for peace as well as for war." Elsewhere... Mysterious Figure "At last! The chosen one. I've found her! Powers, aid me! Let the dead live again!" The world is safe... for now! Category:Campaign Category:Global Assault Campaign